


Star babysitter

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Home day care, Mild mentioned relationships, This is a slight mess, With some background parenting, and hectic famous schedules, daycare AU, got a bit out of hand and long, so really it's just a cute little kid thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Reader is the single mother of the shield (her oldest being roman then seth then her youngest dean). She's a part time actress and a writer who runs a daycare out of her place which is always funDespite a hectic schedule she juggles all of this, boarding animals for friends and still manages to enjoy her time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To make it easier I'll be putting the table after the already typed table (the section with dean below) to make it less confusing 
> 
> I've also split this into 4 parts rather then making it a full oneshot so it's easier to read

You sat at your desk typing up the next chapter of your book, it was exactly 45 minutes before you'd have to go back to your bedroom to wake up your boys who had spent the night in your bed once again 

-Alex caressed sam's face in a tender touch and he leant into it- you sighed, after weeks you'd finally gotten to the one scene you'd been inspired for all along and now you had nothing. It was a good thing you kept notes, another glance towards the clock and you almost jumped back when you saw dean coming into the room from the corner of your eye, quickly slamming the laptop shut

Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and you smiled, he'd always had the ability to sneak up on you "what are you doing up so early hunny" you ask as you open your arms allowing him to curl up in your lap snuggling close. "Can't sleep" he grumbled "seth kicked me off the bed" you sighed softly your three boys all had their sleeping habits, seth kicked, dean talked or drooled, while once roman had you in his grip he wouldn't let go. You knew deans sleeping pattern well enough that he couldn't just climb back into bed and sleep like seth could or just sleep through it like roman, he was the sensitive one when it came to these things 

"Do you want to help me, I still need to send out this weeks schedule" you ask to a nod and watch as he jumps off your lap, no doubt to go retrieve the copy of this weeks schedule on the fridge. While deans gone you open up your laptop and close the current tabs, instead pulling up a new document and your email 

"Here mommy" dean suddenly says and it makes the breath leave you. When you turn he giggles and you grab him after setting the schedule aside. Being your youngest of only 8 dean could be quite the handful especially when he was trying to keep up with 9 year old seth and 10 year old roman but in these one on one moments you truly got to see a special side of him reserved solely for you 

"Your so quiet I'm gonna have to start calling you a mouse" you tease as you pull him up and into your lap, he squeaks for effect and you tickle him in response making him laugh lightly. "Okay what do you say we get started on this email" "okay momma" he laughs lightly as he grabs for the sheet and you smile "you wanna read them out" "uh-huh" he exaggerates loudly and you just know deans going to take after you when it comes to acting. While pull up the usual template you can't help but let your mind drift, your boys really did take after you. Seth was on his way to becoming an actor and roman would probably end up in a similar field, perhaps a model 

"Momma are you even listening" dean waved the paper in your face and you let out a breath. "yeah sorry hunny mommas just thinking" he smiles at you in that understanding way and you hug him closer, it surprised you how often the three gave you that look 

"Okay what's the first one" with your usual set up you click beneath the Monday heading to start. "Monday, book signing, 8:30-2, 2-3" you nod and type in under Monday -book signing from 8:30am till 2pm, can take 2-3 kids with me- before moving onto Tuesday. "Tuesday, excursion zoo, sleepover" your fingers type in one of your weekly activities for the kids, your excursion. -the excursion this time is to the zoo, the link below includes all you'll need to know about the day. Please note this is also our monthly sleepover- 

You've just clicked onto wednesday when you hear the door open, there's no sound so you know it's roman when a chair appears beside you. He sits down silently and leans against your arm "he get you too" dean mumbles much to your amusement and roman nods, it must of been a hard one cause roman usually just continues to sleep on the floor 

You don't say anything as they chatter lightly, knowing roman prefers the peace in the mornings much like yourself. Instead you try to look past dean who seems completely awake by now, given the way he moves in your lap. He comes to a stop when you realises your intentions and face palms before continuing "Wednesday, filming, 7-11, 2." Roman sighs against you when dean calms down and you suppress the chuckle in your throat -filming from 7am till 11pm, can take a max of 2 kids with me- you type before glancing at the clock 

It was still only 30 minutes till 8:30, half an hour before you usually woke them up and an hour before anyone started to arrive. You wondered if seth would wake up before 8:30, probably given he gets cold easily without the other two near him

Clicking on Thursday you feel a soft huff against your arm making you wonder if Romans fallen asleep again, more then likely. "Thursday, photo shoot, 10-11, 5" he pauses then continues "interview, 4-5, home." -photo shoot 10 till 11am, 5 kids max then from 4 till 5pm an at home interview which can be done with the kids there- 

When dean turns the paper over he pouts "what's wrong" you ask wondering what caused the expression "we don't have the park picnic this week" you gently ruffle his hair "yeah that's cause we had one last week and we only do it every two weeks." He crosses his arms sulkily but a sob followed by a sniffle cuts deans sulking short 

Seth stands in the door way, despite being your middle child he stands about the same height as dean as he's short for his age. He wipes at his teary eyes "momma" "oh seth dear, what's wrong" you immediately stand up, setting dean in your chair as you meet him at the door. On reflex you scoop him up into your arms holding him close, "I woke up all alone again" he sniffles and you sigh softly sometimes waking up alone especially in the dark would scare him. "Roman was the light on" you ask as you walk back towards your desk your two boys now sharing a seat, dean having worked himself into Romans lap 

He was still clutching onto the paper as he shifted his hips to an annoyed roman, trying to get comfortable. You sat back down and cradled seth close to your chest "you've still got 15 minutes" you say softly "why don't you try to get some more rest while I finish up this email" he nods slowly against you, already drifting off against your chest

"Friday, show and tell" he leaves another long pause "book meeting, 3, home." Automatically you start typing -Fridays our weekly show and tell, I do have a book meeting at 3pm but that will be done from home- 

"Saturday, filming, 7-10, 2" dean waits far to long but you don't say anything as roman leans against you once more "talent show." You click under Saturday -filming from 7am till 10am, I can take a max of two children with me. After 10 ill be back for our monthly talent show.- "Sunday, filming, 7-11, 2" you add the final line -filming 7am till 11pm, 2 children max- you give it a glance over to ensure it matches 

-

Mon: 

8:30am-2 book signing  
2/3 kids

Tue: 

Excursion- zoo  
Sleepover

Wed: 

7am-11pm filming  
2 max

Thu:

10am-11am photo shoot  
5 max  
4pm-5pm interview  
From home

Fri: 

Show and tell  
3pm- book meeting  
From home 

Sat: 

7am-10am filming  
2 max  
Talent show 

Sun: 

7am-11pm filming  
2max 

-

Everything matched up so you sent off the group email, getting a few pings in immediate response. You'd sort out the spot fills later, carefully you shut your lap top and carried seth from the room followed closely by your two boys 

It was almost 8:30am so once you'd locked the door to your office you headed back towards your room, intent on getting your boys dressed for breakfast. You had just set seth down on the bed when roman gently took your arm "I'll get them dressed" he said and after a moment you nodded, he had really matured. "Okay, the clothes are already laid out so you just have to get dressed, breakfast will be a mix so come out once your dressed" once you got two nods in return and a slight stir from seth you headed for the kitchen trusting in your boys 

Your mind wandered back to who you knew the responses would be from as you made breakfast. Probably the mcmahons as they were always in need of emergency care, randy was at your place more often then not. Perhaps the Owens they were still in counciling upon your suggestion to try and sort out their problems and the councillor gave them some ridiculous timing, though it was working Aiden was proof of that. Maybe there'd be one from flair and joe for dolph or perhaps lynch for baron after all they were always doing something 

"Momma were all done" deans proud voice announced, drawing you from your thoughts as you set the last of the bacon on a plate. You smiled upon seeing them, all decked out in the matching black gear they loved so much. "There's my shield" you joked as they washed their hands before taking one of the set out plates to collect what they wanted for breakfast. Seth stood at the sink looking troubled and you realised why as soon as you came over, his step wasn't there so he couldn't reach the tap. With one arm around his waist you lifted him up "dean don't eat all the bacon" you know even without looking what he's doing and he audibly groans before heading to join roman at the table. Setting seth back on the floor you have just enough time to clean up before the doorbell rings at exactly 9 o'clock 

By now Romans finishing up and deans in the lounge room watching power rangers. "Seth hunny you need to eat a bit more" you fuss and put an extra piece of bacon on his plate, giving his forehead a light kiss as you pass him to answer the door 

It doesn't surprise you that it's stephanie at the door, her phone in her hand. When you open it she pushes randy toward you like always and his arms wrap around your leg "three days advance, randy will need to stay here Wednesday night" she states, finally giving a glance up. You had a policy for late/early care which included exclusive sleepovers as long as you were given notice. Since you don't work everyday as a daycare though you only take on emergency care when absolutely needed even with work, that's partly why you sent out the weekly schedules 

After a moment you nod since she seems irritated "great I'll have hunter send a confirmation email" she doesn't say anything after that, attention straight back to her phone as she heads down the drive. You would of escorted 7 yr old randy into the kitchen but you could already see lana heading up the drive so instead you gently looked down at him, hand ruffling hair to get his attention

"Why don't you go get some breakfast, seth should still be in the kitchen" you encourage, slowly he nods loosening his grip before disappearing. When you turn back your face to face with lana who's also on her phone, however she takes a moment to smile at you and kiss her and taminas son rusev goodbye before she leaves 

Closing the door you follow 9 yr old rusev into the hall "have you already had breakfast" he nods, he always does because if he hadn't lana would of told you but you find you need to ask. "Great then you can go have some free time in the lounge room while we wait for the others to show up" the same as always he nods and heads into the lounge where dean is currently laying on the couch and Romans sitting on the floor. Rusev joins him and you decide against saying anything, after all it's the same as always

You barely have time to check on seths progress and randys lack of when the bell rings again. 9:15 and it's nia at your door with her two sons, tye her 7 yr old immediately walks inside without so much as a glance back while 5 yr old chad waits till his mother has kissed him goodbye and you've given him his morning hug

Unlike the others nia hangs around for about 15 minutes, she's a successful buissness woman and journalist so you can relate to her a little as you go about cleaning up. It's not as if she isn't as busy as the others she's just sets aside the time to talk much like how you get up early and stay awake late to do your jobs, she shares that dedication 

When she's leaving all the boys are currently in the lounge room, everyone having congregated on or around the couch to watch the power rangers. It's 9:30 so nias running a little late but beckys just on time to drop off 6yr old baron and you watch as she bounces up the steps dragging a less then pleased looking baron with her. Both his moms were the extremely outgoing type so you could sympathise with the kid who obviously wasn't like that 

You listened to becky ramble for a few minutes before she hugged baron and ran off for whatever appointment she was late for

Baron immediately headed into the kitchen, though you knew it wasn't to eat as the boys had earlier, he was doing it to avoid the others like usual. You followed after him after collecting one of the ds's and a games case "here you go" you set the items down before him and get a weak smile in return, it'll probably be another hour or more before he's ready to talk to anyone including you so you leave the kitchen as soon as he switches the device on 

The lounge rooms become a little rowdy so you decide to investigate what's happening, you frown when you see dean and rusev wrestling on the ground while roman tries to stop them. "Boys..." Everyone freezes and looks up at you "what have I said about fighting" 

Two separate arms cling to your legs, seth and chad both having one each. The looks in their eyes is enough to tell you today might be a day you need to separate them into relative age groups

Lifting the two up you run through the age groups, you've got one 4yr old, one 5yr old, two 6yr olds, four 7yr olds, four 8yr olds, three 9yr olds, three 10yr olds, an 11yr old and one 12yr old. You could probably put the 4 to 7 yr olds together and the older boys together aswell if needed, though you hoped it wouldn't come to that. "The others should be here soon, you know I allow you free time until then but you know the rules" you further state once you realise the fight was over the remote "but since you insist on not following them, Romans in charge" a few groans follow your words but a raised eyebrow silences them 

Gently you set chad and seth down in one of the spare rooms, it doubles as a playroom often as it's close to the lounge but it contains a bed. "Why don't you two take an early nap" it was still a few hours away from nap time but the two younger boys obviously needed to take a rest. "Not tired" seth immediately protested it was something you were use to, he liked to try and keep up with roman but he hated falling behind dean who always had boundless energy. "Oh yeah" you gently ruffle his hair, Chad was already laying down a hand holding onto seths "well maybe you could just stay here for chad then, hmm?" He looks between the two of you before nodding and lying down aswell "okay momma" "good boy, good night my precious boys" you give them both a forehead kiss before sneaking from the room 

The doorbell rings once and you can hear soft chatter as you approach it. Opening the door you smile when you see the two, Fandangos son the youngest from your bunch 4yr old tyler was leaning down from his dad's arms to talk to 6yr old dolph, an image that wasn't unusual. "Joe might be a bit late picking him up" Charlotte said gently petting dolphs shoulder before turning to leave, her walk was every bit of the model she was 

Fandango offered you a small smile "tyler will need a nap as he had a hard time sleeping last night between my dance finals running late and the upcoming anniversary" you give him an understanding nod. Fandangos partner had died in a car crash just under a year ago and tyler still had trouble when things reminded him of his lost father though dolph seemed to have helped with that a little. "I'll help" dolph immediately cut in taking your free hand as you accepted tyler from fandango. It made you smile down at the boy, only 10am and they had already made your day with their sweetness 

"I'll see you tonight, love you" he gently kissed Tyler's cheek before he headed back towards his car. With a little help from dolph you were back in the house and laying tyler down in one of the nap rooms, dolph had climbed onto the bed and breeze had snuggled close immediately. "I'll look after him" dolph assured with a smile and after a soft nod you left the room. Tyler and dolph were easy enough to look after, while tyler was generally clingy which is expected with his age his relationship with dolph made things a little easier on you. Dolph had a lot to deal with, his father and mother had split long ago and while his connection with tyler was healthy joe just didn't seem to get that so it always amazed you how sweet the boy could be

You made some rounds, topping up the breakfast foods when you noticed there wasn't much left. It was a pleasant surprise to see that seth had fallen asleep curled up with chad, dolph was stroking a sleeping Tyler's hair, baron had moved into the lounge room and the rest of the boys were watching beyblade 

10:30 the last few of your group should be arriving, from the loud sounds and the way randys head perked up it's the wyatts at the door

Opening the door your met with the mysterious and unusual smile of bray wyatt, the father to the four boys before you. 7yr old finn was the easiest to deal with but 9yr old erick, 11yr old braun and 12yr old luke werent to much of a handful as they would usually listen to you. Their influence over randy however did worry you some as the boy would often lie to cover up for them and he didn't interact with the other boys because of it 

"Ah my dear looking as beautiful as always" you smile as bray kisses your hand "wouldn't Abigail be jealous" you almost tease back, you had heard the females name from the boys often. She sounded like a very pretty woman from what they had told you but you hadn't met her yet so you weren't to sure, you weren't sure you ever would be after all the wyatts were very eccentric 

"No demon today" you ask turning your attention to finn who's paint free "he's sleeping" finn said back with a sweet smile. "Then I guess we should try to keep quiet today" you place a finger at your lips and he giggles. Brays smile catches your attention he didn't have much of a pattern but quietly staring seemed to be a pass time of his "I can see you've got everything under control my dear, I'll see you boys when I pick you up" he gently ruffles each of their hair before leisurely strolling down the drive way 

"How about we go inside and get..." When you turn around randy is standing right infront of you. You place a hand to your chest before sighing "what's our rules on sneaking up on people" he glances up with a half hearted expression "okay it doesn't matter, why don't the five of you go play with the blocks" you suggest as you usher them from the door into the lounge room. You watch them take the blocks into a spare corner and start building under Luke's instruction, it's not that you expect them to cause trouble but you know by now who to keep an eye on 

When you check on seth and chad their both still silently asleep, though looking into the room with dolph and tyler you notice the lack of dolph and a fitfully sleeping tyler. It's when you go to step inside that dolph slips past you with a small bunny in his arms, it was one of Tyler's favourites 

Softly you smile when dolph climbs back into the bed and presses the soft toy between them. With tyler calm you leave the room to answer the door once more, it's not yet 11 so you know who's at your door 

A.j stands before you with a hand on 7yr old shinsukes shoulder, his adopted son was a relatively new addition to your day care and to this country so he couldn't speak much English. Aj gave you a small smile and head nod before leaning down to shinsuke "just remember to try your best" he says softly "if your not sure what he means just call me" it's the same line a.j's said from the first day, you haven't had a problem understanding his actions so far but still you nod. With that the soccer star runs off and shinsuke walks inside, making himself at home infront of the couch

Your thankful for the 15minute break as you watch the group of boys co-existing in your lounge room. Chad had woken up and so had seth as they had made their way from the bedroom to curl up on the lounge, seth on dean and chad squished inbetween tye and roman

It was 11 the time drop off finished when the door bell rang for your final drop off's. Sami and kevin were at your door giving each other a stare that you knew meant they had fought this morning. Aiden was pressed close to sami's front and when you opened the door he leaned down to gently brush a finger against his sons cheek "I'll see you tonight okay, I love you" sami gave him a quick kiss, kevin pulling him in for a quick hug before the couple turned and left, actively avoiding touching each other 

8yr old Aiden made his way inside upon your request as you watched Paige's car pulling up the drive way. Elias jumped out and ushered out their four kids, two sets of twins who could be trouble on a bad day, though given the kisses and hugs that were being shared at the car today was a good day

"Sorry were running late, got a last minute gig" elias spurted at you before he was jumping back into the car and with a wave from paige they were gone. 10 yr old matt and jeff waved after their parents before turning to head inside 8yr old konner and viktor following closely behind 

When you shut the door you let out a breath, you had almost everyone here today which made things a little more troublesome then usual. You collected a still sleeping tyler from the bedroom and brought dolph with you from the room to ensure everyone was gathered in the lounge room. When roman noticed you he turned off the tv much to everyone's groans "okay" you grab everyone's attention "every on the mat" you tap your foot against the surface in the middle of the floor and watch as they scramble to sit where there told. "Now that everyone's here let's start our day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of the family's to make this less confusing:
> 
> Breeze  
> -fandango  
> -tyler (4) 
> 
> Lynch  
> -becky  
> -bayley  
> -baron (6)
> 
> Snuka  
> -tamina  
> -lana  
> -rusev (9)
> 
> Jax  
> -nia  
> -tye (7)  
> -chad (5)
> 
> Owens  
> -kevin  
> -sami  
> -Aiden (8)
> 
> Styles  
> -a.j  
> -shinsuke (7) -still nakamura as it hadn't been changed yet
> 
> McMahon  
> -stephanie  
> -hunter  
> -randy (7)
> 
> Wyatt  
> -bray  
> -luke (12)  
> -braun (11)  
> -erick (9)  
> -finn (7)
> 
> Flair  
> -Charlotte  
> -dolph (6)  
> -joe -who is no longer apart of this family 
> 
> Samson  
> -paige  
> -elias  
> -matt and jeff (10)  
> -konner and viktor (8)


	2. Chapter 2

"To start I want everyone to pair up, today were going to be doing a buddy system" you watched the mild reaction as everyone looked between themselves. A buddy system would make it easier to keep track of the 20 boys including your own "pair up and then go wash your hands so we can get started preparing snacks for later" you announce setting down tyler who sleepily rubs at his eyes 

Dolph immediately takes one of Tyler's hands and you lead them into the bathroom, moving the step under the sink so that the smaller kids can get up. Then you head into the kitchen to wait for the pairs, most are expected 

Dolph pairs with tyler, the two adored each other so that's no surprise. Dean pairs with roman, your eldest and youngest had a connection just a bit stronger then what they shared with seth. Seth paired with chad which was a pleasant surprise, while tye, chads older brother chose to pair with baron in an attempt to avoid his younger sibling. The twins paired with each other, matt with jeff and konner with viktor. While shinsuke and finn seemed to be hitting it off, Finns brothers luke and erick paired leaving braun with randy. When rusev lead Aiden from the bathroom as the last pair you smiled, the two seemed to have made a connection which was a benefit for both in your eyes 

"Okay today we have five different things to prepare so I'll give each group a number and a sheet of paper, you know if you need my help to just ask." You open one of the bottom draws containing aprons "groups 1 and 2 could get really messy so you'll need aprons" you state before stepping up to the group 

Each pair is holding hands like they've been taught to do, you tap dolph and Tyler's joined hands "1" then you tap roman and deans "1." You hand them a sheet of paper containing the cupcake instructions before they take their chosen spot at the bench where their tools had been set up

"2" you tap braun's hand which is complete engulfing randys smaller one, not that the younger boy seems to mind. Braun practically lifts randy off the ground by his arm when he moves it and you worry your lower lip wondering if you should reconsider your next pick. After all you had chosen partly based off age for snack preparation but braun was perhaps a bit big. The kids started to grumble when you hesitated making you decide to just go with it, you tap seth and chads joined hands before handing over the cookie instructions 

You tapped both sets of twins hands "3" you state to the four as you hand over the fruit kebab instructions. "4" you tap luke and ericks joined hands then rusev and aidens watching as they take the cheese and vegetable triangles instructions with them to their section of the bench 

With everyone just getting started on their set up you turn to the two remaining groups. Baron and tye and shinsuke and finn stare up at you expectantly "today were doing something special" you say squatting down to their level "so I need your help setting up all the ingredients for the make it your own section, do you think you can do that." With nods in response you hand over the list containing what they would need to take to the table for make your own mini wraps, juice and milk shakes minus anything to heavy 

It took 15 minutes but everything was done, either resting, ready or still baking. You were proud of everyone's work and your smile showed it "now before we eat, let's go clean up then head out to feed the animals." Cheers followed and everyone rushed to put things away and clean up their hands 

Dolph managed to keep tyler out of being knocked to the floor, chad wasn't so lucky. He fell hard and began to cry, seth who looked guilty cause he couldn't keep him up looked about ready to cry aswell. "Shh it's okay" you quickly scoop the two up preventing them from being trampled further. It took some gently rocking and talking but they both calmed down and you set them down in the bathroom to clean up 

The line waiting outside wouldn't look at you as you gave them an unimpressed look. "We've talked about this before haven't we, some of us are smaller then others so we need to be careful" you repeat to the ashamed looking kids as seth and chad joined the end of the line 

"Smallest to biggest" you say simply watching as the line rearranges itself into an almost perfect set of pairs with tyler and dolph up front, while erick and luke stood near the back. You were relieved that happened without incident "now we can play with the animals later, now is just feeding time" after the little incident you feel the need to explain again. Getting a round of 'yes' in response you open the cupboard, allowing each group to grab one of the pre-labeled bags 

"Outside first" your glad to see they seem to be behaving after the little incident as you open the door and you head outside. Currently you had a pony, a pig, a goat and two rabbits outside of which only one rabbit was yours, the rest were all pets you were boarding for friends

"Where should we go..." "Bunny" it was chad who spoke, he pointed towards the hutch of rabbits and you nodded "okay then, those that want to feed the rabbits go with chad" you hand chad the bag labelled rabbits that roman had carried out. "The pony" you hold up another bag that braun had carried out and was more then happy to hand it back to him as the wyatts headed that way with randy instead of finn. "The pig" dean immediately grabbed the bag and you sighed as he ran off "and the goat" seth made grabby hands at you and you hand the bag over. Taking a seat on the porch you spend the next five minutes watching the boys feed the outdoor animals 

When they've emptied the bags and the enclosures are locked up again the boys pair back up near the back door. You collect up the bags then let them back inside, collecting the bags for your indoor pets

Currently your boarding a rat and a python for indoors while also keeping your 2 cats, a bird and a ferret inside. Of course you also bring the rabbits in at night to keep them safe 

You let tyler and dolph feed the bird as their both smaller, randy who had an obsession with snakes insists on touching the python and you allow him to as it's not aggressive. The others just in the room across, still in your view as they feed the rat. Once you've put the snake back, you make sure both cages are locked up before leading them into another room 

Your cats wander freely and you happen to see your russian blue on the bed when you enter the room to feed the ferret. He's non aggressive like all the pets you house "well be learning about him later on in pet time" you tell the group as they split into two. A lot of the younger boys fussing over your cat on the bed while the rest feed your ferret 

"Bring him along" you say watching as tyler tries to pick him up but is unable to. It's rusev who ends up scooping up the cat to an impressed aidens claps, a motion shinsuke copies 

You end up back in the kitchen where your Siamese is waiting to be fed. Rusev holds your other cat as aiden pets him making you smile, it was good the two were getting along. Though a tense moment between Aiden and shinsuke looked to escalate when shinsuke also tried to pet him, much in the way Aiden already was. It was defused by a loud meow that drew your attention, your Siamese rubs against your leg before pawing at the bowl 

"Put him down so we can feed them boys" you say softly to rusev watching as he allows the cat to jump to the floor. You let the twins feed the cats this time while you wash your hands and usher them to do the same once all the pets are fed 

While their washing their hands you set up the final things in the dining room for snack time. It's just past 12 when dean comes bouncing from the bathroom and takes his seat, shortly followed by the rest of the boys 

Snack time is oddly relaxing, you only need to help a little before everyone's chatting or eating and it's nice to see. You get pulled aside by tyler once and after a trip to the bathroom he's perfectly fine to join the boys again at the table

It's surprisingly simple, there's no food fights or arguments over who gets to eat what. Once the boys have had their fill you usher those who have made a mess, mostly the younger boys and the wyatt clan minus finn into the bathroom while the others clean the table. Dishes go into the kitchen without incident and you manage to clean up the boys without any extra messes being made 

Once everyone's gathered back in the lounge room, the carpet being the designated meeting area for most things you check the time. It's only 1 still an hour and a half from nap time, with the boys having just eaten you decide outdoor time is the best option especially since it's nice outside 

"Okay does everyone remember the outdoor rules" after a chorus of yes you get the pairs to stand up and lead your group to the back door. With the promise of fun everyone's suddenly buzzing with new energy and you blame the sweets and juice in part for it 

Opening the back door your surprised they don't stampede over each other to get outside. Sure there's a little pushing but nobody gets hurt so things go relatively smoothly as far as your concerned. You go over to the gate at the pool to ensure it's locked, it's off limits today as it's cold weather plus you have a few too many kids to watch for it be safe or practical 

With the gate safely locked and the kids not bothering the animals per your instruction things are going well. They've branched off into their own groups to do the activities they want which isn't unusual so you head back to the porch to sit and watch. You almost wish you'd thought ahead to bring out your laptop but it doesn't really matter right now and perhaps it'd be a good thing to just relax and watch things play out 

Tyler and dolph are at one of the swing sets, dolph pushing a giggling tyler. Rusev and Aiden are beside them rusev pushing a smiling Aiden while smirking at dolph as if not to be outdone. You shake your head at the act as viktor and konner take the last two swings, sitting and talking more then actually swinging but still 

Deans run straight to the tree house you've got in the corner, followed by matt and jeff. Your glad when you see him climb into the tree and then up the inside to get to the top rather then climb on the outside like he so often insists on doing despite your worry. Romans taken one of the handballs and is bouncing it off the base of the tree, it doesn't surprise you that he's positioned himself somewhere one of his brothers could get into trouble 

A proud smile forms on your face before your eyes scan for your missing boy. You find seth sitting in the sand pit beside chad, starting to build a sandcastle together. Instinctually you look for his brother, finding tye by himself on the slide 

Nearby baron is playing pole tennis by himself, hitting the ball back and forth under the shade. While luke, braun, erick and randy run around playing a version of mini soccer. Randy kicks the ball with determination and braun lifts him up in praise, a smile from randy the most emotion you've seen from him in a while, it's nice 

Down the porch from you you can see shinsuke and finn trying to set up the Ping pong table. Getting up you wander down towards them "here let me" you wait till they step back to lift the table up and adjust it so it won't be to high. Passing them the rackets and finn the ball you head back and sit down 

The next hour and a bit goes much like this with the boys running around and not much incident. Both randy and erick get into a bit of a scrap when they fall but both refuse help as they brush off and continuing playing 

You help chad and seth clean off once out of the sand pit, then call the others in to get ready for nap time. Some of the older boys don't need to nap and a few of the younger ones will refuse to so you get them to wait in the lounge room while you lead the others into the nap rooms 

Roman, dean and seth all climb into one bed. You know roman won't nap but his presence is usually enough to get dean and seth to sleep. Chad climbs into the other one and after a bit of prompting baron follows. He knows your rules, two to a bed so he instead lays as far from chad as possible, that doesn't work though as the younger boy snuggles up to him 

With a smile you leave the door ajar and head into the second nap room just across. This room has two bunk beds which is just enough for your current group

Konner and viktor take the top bunk on the left side, they probably won't sleep but as long as they rest and are quite you don't mind them staying. Dolph practically carries an already sleepy tyler into the bed below them and the two are curled up with their eyes closed by the time your attention turns to the bunks on the right 

Finn and rusev are arguing over who should get what bunk, you wait a moment for them to sort it out which they do. Finn and shinsuke climb into the bottom bunk while rusev helps Aiden into the top bunk. Quietly you pull the door until it to is ajar and then head back towards the lounge room where the group have quietly broken off to do their own activities for the next half an hour or so 

Tye who your use to not sleeping by now, after a comment a few weeks ago saying it was only for babies like his brother is currently on the couch watching the TV without sound. Matt and jeff occupy one of the arm chairs each holding a ds and obviously versing each other 

The wyatts have returned to building with the blocks and it doesn't surprise you when you walk closer to find randy asleep in braun's lap, a block clutched in his grasp. He always refused to sleep, wanting to play with the other boys but he could never stay awake to do so. You shook your head but left him, you knew by now the fight wasn't worth it if he were to wake up in one of the nap beds instead of with the wyatts. Usually he liked to pretend he hadn't been asleep and it saved whichever boy was bunking with him from being kicked so you left him where he was 

Instead heading into the kitchen to clean up the mess from the morning, the peaceful silence through the house a welcome comfort for now


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing you heard was crying and when you opened the door, angry grumbling. Baron stood beside the bed in an angry huff while chad was balling his eyes out on the bed 

Both were wet and you immediately realised why, chad must of wet himself while asleep. "Oh, boys it's okay" you walk over and gently shush chad who wraps his arms around you and cries into your neck. It wasn't the first time this had happened to the smaller boy and it wasn't like you couldn't clean this up 

"Roman why don't you collect the others for some free time in the lounge room, your in charge while I take care of this" you tell your eldest watching as he nods. He carries a still sleeping seth from the room and drags a sleepy dean behind him

Once the others have left the room and your sure everyone's in the lounge room, you lift chad up giving little care to the wet patch now on your clothes. The little boy was in no position to walk and knowing how he got when upset you knew carrying him would be the only way to get him into the bathroom and calm

"Baron could you grab some clothes from that draw" you motion towards a set of draws with spare clothes for the boys. By now you were prepared for most things so clean clothes were hardly an issue

When he'd collected 2 sets of everything you took his spare hand and lead him into the bathroom. Setting up a bubble bath for the two to get clean and sending both of their mothers a quick text to explain what had happened and why they were both coming home in different clothes. You'd wash the others with the sheets and return them next time you saw each boys mothers 

Chad was still sniffling in the bath while you helped dry baron off, he got dressed himself before you sent him off to play with the other boys. "I'm sorry" chad sniffled quietly looking down at the bubbles as if he'd done something truly wrong 

"Oh it's okay, these things happen to everyone" you assure him with a small smile "come on, when your all clean you can go join the other boys again." He doesn't answer "I'm sure baron will forgive you, it wasn't something you could help after all I saw you come in here before you went to sleep" he seems a little bit better with the comment, starting to clean off 

The water swirls down the drain as you dry chad off, helping him dress. "Now go join the others I'll be out there in a minute" you assure him and he hugs you, finally having calmed down. You set him on the floor and watch as he heads down the hall to the lounge room before you head back to the nap room, stripping the bed of the incident and heading to put the sheets in the washing machine. Your top and the boys clothes go with it, you pull on a new top, put new sheets on the bed, check the other nap room and check your phone before returning to the lounge room 

Everything's peaceful which your thankful for, despite the accident nap time seems to have settled everyone down. You let everyone watch TV for the next half an hour while you finish cleaning up, until 4 rolls around then you draw everyone's attention again 

With everyone back on the mat you smile "okay group activities, today in pet time we'll be learning about my ferret, then we'll be drawing or creating with paper, after talent time for performances or dress up and at the end building a fort" everyone seems excited by what's today activities hold. The next hour and a half would be a fun hands on experience for them to hopefully learn from while still giving them options, well at least that was always your goal 

"Okay sit in a circle and I'll go get him" you tell the group watching as they do as you've asked while you go collect the ferret. When you come back the small creature happy in your arms you take a seat in the one spare space before setting him down 

"Now he doesn't bite but only pet him if he comes up to you, there's a lot of us here so we don't want to get grabby and scare him" you tell them watching as he sniffs. He's met them all before but this groups the biggest you've had in a while so he's cautious to begin with. Sniffing and investigating each person slowly, climbing across laps or licking hands 

"Now who can tell me what ferrets eat" randys hand goes up "meat" he answers and you nod "that's correct." Your policy is first hand up answers, "now can anyone tell me why" Luke's hand goes up "their carnivorous" he states simply to your nod. "Good, who knows what carnivorous means" all hands go up at that making you laugh "rusev" you ask "it means they only eat meat" he announces proudly "correct." "Now what are the two primary colours that ferrets come in" matt and jeff's hands go up "white" matt starts "and black and white" "yes albino and sable, can anyone tell me what he is" "sable" comes the chorus of reply making you smile "correct" 

While you set up the paper and art supplies you allow each of the boys to have a little one on one time with your ferret before sending them to wash their hands then sit at a table. The wyatts, randy, baron and the two sets of twins sit at the left table while the rest sit together on the right, notably the right has more activity and chatter

While you put him away you allow them to get started as it's just a small activity inbetween bigger activities. You give him a special treat for being so well behaved and then head back out to check on the boys 

Checking over everyone it's easy to tell what they've decided to do. Most are drawing or just watching but baron, dean and tye are getting creative, mainly paper planes though tye seems to be working on a chatter box. Matt and jeff are both drawing on the same piece of paper while randy, braun and erick are crowded around luke drawing an eccentric picture of what appears to be a woman in front of a lake with fireflies around her... Perhaps Abigail 

Tyler and dolph are both drawing a picture of the two of them doing different activities. Tyler's is of the two of them at a park with a dog while dolphs is the two of them at a house with what appears to be the same dog. If you ask them about it later your sure you'll get the same response, they often plan a life together so it would surprise you if this wasn't one of those things 

Chad was drawing a picture of his family, something that made you smile. It was good that he had gotten over his little accident from earlier

Roman leant over seths shoulder, talking every now and then as seth drew. Seth was drawing him and his brothers as superheroes again, together they were the shield they would say. When you had asked them why the shield they had said they were like you strong, powerful, protective and a block against injustice, it had made you proud that your boys saw you in such a way 

Viktor and konner were drawing what appeared to be eyes and upside down triangles, you wondered where they got that from. Viktor seemed to be working on some kind of shadow demon currently but you didn't dwell on it as they looked to be concentrating. Finns was very similar, something you expected from the young wyatt boy. Though this creature was recognisable, it was the same demon he always painted on. It had many variables but it was always him, he had said once the demon was apart of him and you almost believed it was a separate entity when you first saw it but still you had seen finn under that paint too

Shinsukes was pretty, all flowers you recognised as japanese, a very traditional piece. When he grinned at you you smiled back before moving on. Rusev was watching Aidens fingers work and you found that you were to. His drawing was extremely well done, a picture of a shadow singer with the Bulgarian flag in the background 

When each boy finished they set their works aside after signing their names. You saw dolph and tyler exchange drawings while Aiden proudly gave his to rusev. Luke wrote Abigail on the bottom of his drawing rather then his own name but you didn't say anything about it as they took their places on the floor 

"Those who want to dress up follow me, those who want to perform you have five minutes to get ready, audience take your seats" you say in your theatre voice before leading tyler, dolph, konner and viktor into one of the play rooms

Opening the chest you smile at the boys "pick what you want, I'll be back real soon okay" you ruffle Tyler's hair before heading back out to see matt, jeff, Aiden and shinsuke all standing at what you deemed off stage. This was the first time you had seen shinsuke standing there but it made you smile, he looked happy and confident yet you hadn't even started yet 

The twins were still setting up but Aiden looked ready so you took 'centre stage'. "Please welcome the musical talents of Aiden Owens" you announce stepping aside as the red head takes your place 

Aiden often sang and rusev was always encouraging. You didn't know the song this time but you hummed along while checking in on the boys, they were almost finished which meant you'd probably do the 'model' section next 

You came back just in time to clap for Aiden. "Beautiful as always" you say to the bowing boy before pressing play to a song on your phone "now please welcome our fabulous models" 

They had pre-picked the song, something with a dancers tune, it was upbeat and fun. Tyler came out in a sparkly skirt and a ruffled top to match, his hair had a headband in it with an attached bow. It always surprised you how well he walked in the small heels as he strutted between the section of hall and door way that was deemed the cat walk. He paused pulling a face and you reminded yourself to offer them make-up next time as a special touch 

Tyler held his pose and then dolph strutted out every bit the son of a model despite the heels he didn't wobble once. The two made a nice pair in similar outfits, though dolph had shorts on and a hat instead, it was cute to watch though the audiences reaction was a mix of claps and slight laughter 

The two retreated Tyler's arm looped into dolphs as the music changed and viktor and konner came out. Their option was practically the opposite of what tyler and dolph had chosen. While they matched their option was a lot darker with a lot of different things pieced together, mainly of the red and black variety. You still clapped non the less to encourage the two as they walked together, turned then retreated 

You cut the music and smiled "wasn't that lovely" you clapped softly "now for our pair of magicians, jeff and matt, the amazing hardy boyz" as the two make their way to centre stage you head back to the playroom 

Helping the four change back takes no less then 10 minutes and your back in time for the end of the magic show, something everyone seemed to enjoy given their level of clapping. "Now last but certainly not least, shinsuke" you weren't to sure what he was doing but you gave him your phone when he motioned for it 

A song began that wasn't to familiar but still beautiful all the same and he began to dance to it. The room must of been as mesmerised as you as everyone fell silent as he danced, an image of stunning beauty. You wondered if a.j had seen him do this as the minutes ticked by and the song slowly came to an end, you blinked then everyone was clapping 

"Well I believe we can all agree that was amazing" the boy bowed grinning proudly as he took his seat beside finn. "Wait here and I'll be right back" you tell them before heading down the hall, opening the linen closet you pull out spare sheets and blankets before returning 

"Who's ready to build a fort" the group cheer and blankets are grabbed as they work as a team to hang them. This was a favourite activity and a regular you did so you stood back to watch as they set up the blankets around the room. You left mid way to collect what you'd need from the games room as 'board' games were up next and when you returned the room had been transformed into a fort 

Pillows on the floor made it obvious were to sit and you obliged "now were just going to play some board games for half an hour to calm back down, then well move into storytime as some of your parents will be here to pick you up around 6 at the same time" you tell the group, letting them know that the day was coming to a close. It got a mixed reaction, some obviously happy to be able to see their parents though some obviously upset the day was almost through 

You set up a total of 6 different options, mouse trap which matt, jeff, dolph and tyler all took to. The kids version of cludeo that the wyatt clan including randy were more then happy to take. A pack of cards that roman, seth and tye snatched up to play go fish with. Monopoly that viktor, konner, Aiden and rusev stole away. Connect four that shinsuke and chad happily took and a notepad for naughts and crosses that dean and baron took 

It was a relaxing half an hour that you spent playing different card games with your boys, including a round of snap you had just won. You'd kept an eye on everyone throughout the time and it seemed the winners were matt, finn, proudly seth, rusev, a tie between shinsuke and chad, and baron though dean would strongly disagree if you said as much 

Once you'd finished your game, as had most you told the boys to pack up. You had collected a few of their favourite books while they did so and gave the first book to roman to read while you put them away

He had just started on the cat in the hat when you came back and the doorbell rung. Heading there you smiled and told the two to wait one moment while you quietly collected shinsuke and rusev from the room. Tamina and a.j were happy to see their children as a.j hugged shinsuke close and tamina smoothed her sons hair 

"We have an important gala tonight but I can assume well have your email back by tomorrow" you nodded to confirm and after a quick hug from shinsuke and thanks from a.j they were gone

You hung by the door, hearing roman go through the old woman who swallowed a fly and start on the very hungry caterpillar. When you opened the door it was Fandangos smile who greeted you and the two of you talked until roman had finished one of Tyler's favourite stories. You collected tyler who kissed dolphs cheek before you could escort him to the door and back into his happy fathers arms. They didn't linger long before fandango had to leave, wanting to get home to make dinner for his son

Roman went through both hop on pop and almost all of possum magic before the door rung again. Bayley stood at your door, hoping from foot to foot as paige pulled into your driveway

Elias got out and you smiled collecting baron and both sets of twins. Your lounge room was already beginning to look emptier as they too left after a farewell 

It was 6:30 so you decided to start on dinner while dean began to make up a story about the shield, a team of superheroes. Roman had put the books back you would guess as they were no longer in the lounge room

The pasta was just becoming perfect when the door rung again. You let nia in and talked with her a little as you worked on straining the pasta, explaining about chads accident a little more so she knew he wasn't to blame

By the time you were done nia understood, she still apologised for the inconvenience but that was just nia. Then both chad and tye were also gone, while randy started on an abstract story about a snake who befriends a pack of wolves 

As 7 hit you were ready to serve up dinner when the doorbell rang again, this time in a slow fashion. The wyatts and randy were already standing at the door when you arrived to open it. It was bray like you had predicted and you were quick to usher his flock out the door, minus randy of course 

It might of been a little rude but you'd like to avoid his flirting and get the children inside fed, he seemed to get the point as after a simple 'my dear' he was gone. "Spaghettis ready" you announce once you've closed the door and you serve up dinner for the few you still have lingering around. They eat it in silence and you do the same, thankful for the current peace

You were cleaning up plates by 7:30, the boys having retreated to the lounge room once again. This time to watch TV, when the doorbell rang. You answered it to find joe, a boxer and the ex of Charlotte, a man you saw nothing of in dolph frowning as he went to push the bell again standing beside two noticeably less tense sami and kevin. In fact kevin had placed himself between him and joe as if to protect him, it was definitely an improvement 

You collected Aiden who smiled when he saw how happy his parents seemed to be, you tried to ignore the fact that joe sneered. He sent a smirk at you and you almost didn't want to send dolph off with him when he sent a disgusted look to the picture dolph proudly showed him. Unlike the pride in brays eyes at Luke's work or the happiness fandango showed at what dolph had given him joes gaze held only a disgusted lack of misunderstanding. You were about ready to call Charlotte and demand she pick him up when dolph took your hand, gave your cheek a kiss once you leant down and then left with his father. With that you closed the door and returned to cleaning, you would have to talk to Charlotte later 

Randy sat as the last boy left besides your own in the lounge room, it was always like this. Your day care shut at 8 and his parents never picked him up before then, in fact randy often spent the night 

As 8 rolled around you kept an eye on your phone for a last minute text that never came. Your bell rung and there stood hunter on his phone as always, one hand held out for randys

Randy yawned but took his hand immediately and hunter gave you a nod, whispering the same question tamina had asked. "You'll get an email back in the morning" you promised and then watched the two leave, feeling sorry as always for randy. No matter how hard you tried the two never took your advice, it was part of the reason you were sure that randy tried so desperately with the wyatts 

With the last of the boys picked up you shut your door and hear the lock click into place


	4. Chapter 4

The house was clean and the boys were laying on the couch watching the end of the nightmare before Christmas when you hit send. This weeks addition of your newest advice column, something you had only recently taken on was sent off to your editor. This weeks letter had come from a new single mother of twins who was having problems so you hoped your advice would help her out 

It was rolling around to just after 9 when they took the DVD out and put it back. "Time to get ready for bed" you tell your boys as you set aside your laptop

Dean grumbled slightly but he stood non-the less and you picked seth up carrying him into the bathroom. You ran a bubble bath and let the three undress themselves while you collected their clothes for the night. Setting up toothbrushes with toothpaste and the hairbrush on your bed to make sure it was all prepared 

"Don't forget to get behind your ears dean" you remind your youngest, he was always getting dirty and you were sick of finding dirt on the clean pillows or smeared on his cheek. You'd learned though that dirt had a tendency to stick to odd places on dean especially when the tree house was concerned so you had to make sure your dirt loving son scrubbed properly 

Roman was the first to finish, you made dean stay as he tried to leap out aswell. He hadn't done his ears yet and you could still see dirt smeared on his chin 

He splashed the water in agitation and seth let out a displeased gasp as water hit him in the face. "Oh it's okay" your quick to sooth as you brush water from his face. Seth was clean aswell so you lifted him from the bath, setting dean with a glare when he tries to leave again "your not done dean, stay in the bath till I come back" he pouts, splashing water again but stays as you carry seth from the room

Roman was brushing his hair when you entered the room, seth practically swallowed by the fluffy towel as you wiped what water remained away. "I can dress him" roman offers and you hand him over when you hear dean calling from the bathroom "I'll be right back" you assure him as you run off 

You were extremely grateful to your eldest son, he was always helping you out with his younger brothers and the other kids 

Dean splashed you with water when you entered and you blinked through it surprised. He looked slightly shocked when he saw you standing there but he grinned soon after "all clean" he assured. Shaking your head you lifted him from the bath, wrapping him in a towel as the dirty water went down the drain 

Roman had brought seth in to brush his teeth and you push the step infront of the sink before following dean into the room. He had left wet footprints behind him and you knew you'd have to clean them up on your way back. Getting him dressed was easier and when roman came back with seth, seth immediately sat in your lap so you could brush his hair 

"Roman take dean with you into the bathroom and make sure he brushes his teeth" you say, watching as the two go. Dean dragging the towel to clean up his own wet footprints as they return to the bathroom 

"Momma will you sing tonight" seth asked as you hummed, brushing his hair. "Of course sweetheart if that's what you want" he nods as you work on the ends of his hair. It was starting to become a little long, not as long as Romans but still longer. It made you wander if he'd want it cut soon or not, dean often asked for his to be cut as he didn't like it too long though roman never wanted his done except for split ends so it made you curious as to which way seth would go

Dean and roman returned to the room just as you finished with seths hair, dean let you do a quick brush through his hair and then your boys were climbing into bed. Your clock at your bedside read 9:27, just enough time for a song before they had to go to sleep

When the three settled, dean in the middle with seth against the wall, seth spoke. "Little star please" you smiled but nodded "okay then little star." "Twinkle twinkle little star" you began watching as they settled back into the cushions for bed. "How I wonder what you are" seths eyes had already closed while dean seemed to be humming along. "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky." You lean down to press a soft kiss to each of their foreheads "twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are" 

With the song at an end you sneak from the room "goodnight boys, I love you" you whisper getting tired "I love you's" back before drawing the door close until it's ajar

As it was only 9:30 you headed back to your laptop in the lounge room and spent the next half an hour finishing off the chapter you had started this morning. Saving it just past 10 you got up to retrieve your schedule and a cup of coffee. When you returned you began going through emails, sorting out and penciling in the details for the emails you'd have to send tomorrow concerning next weeks schedule 

You were finished 15 minutes later, after making sure everything was clean you had a quick shower, brought the rabbits inside and then began setting things up for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be much like today as it was your last free weekend before you began filming the new aquatics movie, a tale of a marine biologist who discovers the magic of the ocean and becomes a mermaid. You wanted to make it special as you wouldn't get many days like this for the next 2 or more months 

Mostly everything was done by 11, you could do anything else that needed doing the next morning when you woke up at 6. What couldn't be put off was your personal letters to the parents. You offered advice to each parent and many took it so you had made sure to send them out at least weekly, more so if needed 

Determined to finish before you went to bed at 12 you sat down and began to type. Considering what had happened today you decided to start with jax 

-Nia, despite the small incident with chad today he's done really well this week. He's managed to bond with a few of the boys including my seth and has been nothing but great. Tye on the other hand is still ignoring chad along with many of the other boys, I suggest some activities to help the two bond- 

You add a link to the bottom of the page and send it off with regards before moving on to the mcmahons 

-Stephanie and hunter, I know your busy but randy is important and you need to make time for him. I can already see him regressing and starting to seclude himself. He's become further attached to the wyatts and is ignoring the others to a point were he may become mean just to keep them away. I have seen him lie for them and would like you both to set aside some time to just spend with him and give him the attention he needs and deserves- 

You doubted that this letter would change things, Stephanie and hunter would always send back a yes but it never happened. It was sad to see but you couldn't do much else so you clicked onto Samson next

-Paige and elias, your two sets of twins have been lovely to have around as always. Their helpful, sweet, a little mischievous which just goes so well with my dean and they've participated well this week. I know there twins but I would like to see them socialise with the others and each other a little more. They like to express themselves so perhaps you could incorporate paint and a day of socialising, I'll link a local fair down below please consider taking them- 

The samsons were generally busy but as you linked the fair you had no doubt that paige and elias would take your advice. Scanning over your emails two names caught your eye, Owens and snuka 

-Sami and kevin, aiden has really started to perk up again, I can see that the counciling is benefiting not only the two of you but him aswell. He's really become connected to rusev over the past few weeks and I would recommend making some time for the two to see each other. His singing is impressive and it's obviously something he loves to do as he does so each time he gets the chance perhaps it's something that can bring you all closer- 

You could still remember when you asked Aiden why he liked rusev so much, part of his answer had been that his strength reminded him of kevin. He had said the two of them were like his dads only that his singing could make them both happy

-Lana and tamina, rusev has been really connected recently thanks to aiden. I would suggest making time for the two to spend together and would also suggest you take this from the time you spend parading him around at parties as it's not fun for him- 

Hitting send your not sure they'll take the party advice but they were good mums and it's likely you'd see Aiden and rusev spending more time together. With that you sent a glance at the clock, it was a little later then you'd like 11:50 but that didn't matter as you clicked on flair

-Charlotte, I know you don't meant it but lately you've been ignoring dolph, I know it's not something you notice but when you get busy you tend to do it. With how joe is especially I'd like for you to spend a little more time with him and arrange for him to see tyler outside more often- 

You opened up a side email to send to joe 

-Joe, you don't understand your son and if you expect me to hand him over to you in the future you will spend time getting to know and understand him. Show dolph how much you care about him and make an effort with tyler or expect me to do everything I can to strip you of the feeble visiting rights you have-

With tyler in mind you clicked on breeze hoping that your letter might get though to joe as you do so

-Fandango, tyler has been a joy as always, his connection to dolph only seems to be growing and it seems to be helping him. I'd recommend putting aside some time where he and tyler can see each other more often-

Your down to the last few names as you stretch out your limbs, it's just past 12. You figure you'll dedicate 10 more minutes to the last 3 emails before you head to bed 

-A.j, shinsuke is doing great, he's really starting to open up. While the language barrier is still a bit of a problem if you keep up his English lessons I'm sure he'll breach that in no time. He's a beautiful dancer who is really starting to connect with others though his actions- 

With styles done you move onto lynch deciding to leave the wyatts till last 

-Becky and bayley, I know how outgoing the two of you are but baron isn't like that. I'd advise that you two try and tone it down a little around him so he can feel a little more comfortable. I know how much you two want him to do and enjoy everything as you do but he's just not like that, give him space and time to do things-

It was 12:10 and you were finally at the last email, you yawned lightly by this rate you'd be in bed and asleep before 12:30. A little later then you would of liked but not as bad as some of your past experiences 

-Bray, your sons are doing rather well though they don't tend to mix much with the others. I recommend some socialisation outside the family, especially for finn who has made a connection with shinsuke. Id recommend some time for the two alone and perhaps some time with randy at the park for your other boys who seem to get along with him- 

With the email sent you close up your laptop and return it to it's place within your office. Stretching out you run through a check list in your head, sure you haven't forgotten anything you head into your room

Deans half starfished out in the middle of the bed, he's pressed closer to seth who's almost completely squished into the wall. While roman lays on his side, close to falling off the bed making you shake your head with a smile. Your boys had such odd personalities even in their sleep 

With that thought you climbed into the space between dean and roman. Drawing your boys close as you closed your eyes, prepared for the day to come

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of work went into this, seriously it was a small idea that grew and got out of hand. Something I should of spent a day on and ended up spending like 5+ on so hopefully you all enjoyed and appreciate the effort that went into this


End file.
